


Ната́ша

by wileret



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No contaba nunca las muertes, ni los ojos que le devolvía una mirada sin vida tras arrebatársela, ni los gritos de ayuda o de clemencia, los brazos y manos elevados hacia él intentando pararle sin éxito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ната́ша

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore_a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeadore_a).



Sus botas de cuero se hundían en la espesa nieve cada vez que daba un paso debido a su peso, sumado al del rifle francotirador que portaba a la espalda. Llevaba horas caminando por ese páramo desértico y nevado, pero en su cuerpo no había rastro de cansancio alguno. Se movía como si sólo llevara cinco minutos de camino y su mirada ahumada estaba cargada de la misma determinación que siempre acompañaba al Soldado de Invierno; su nombre clave tan apropiado para ese momento y esa misión, una más a sumar de las tantas en su informe y tan compuesta de sangre derramada como las demás.

No contaba nunca las muertes, ni los ojos que le devolvía una mirada sin vida tras arrebatársela, ni los gritos de ayuda o de clemencia, los brazos y manos elevados hacia él intentando pararle sin éxito. No, para él todo eso no contaba. Era un soldado con un corazón de hielo, imperturbable, frío, calculador, que no sabía lo que era sentir piedad, empatía o amor. Eso es lo que creían los rusos, lo que creían todos, una fachada sin grietas en apariencia, sólo perceptibles en su propia mente. Así había sido hasta el día que la perdió, hasta que dejó de sentir su calor, la suavidad de su melena, la perfección de las curvas de su cuerpo; de sentir a la única persona que había hecho que el frío que le acompañaba desde su despertar en una sala de operaciones, se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiera estado ahí..

—Natalia —susurró elevando sus ojos cansados y mirando hacia el vasto cielo cargado de nubes grises; la nieve iba a volver a caer.

Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte blanco; color que le recordaba al de la piel que no acariciaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

El frío de su interior —agarrado a sus huesos, a sus músculos y ligamentos— le hizo temblar a pesar de las capas de ropas que llevaba encima.

Era un soldado sin memoria cargado de recuerdos, caminando en soledad para manchar de rojo la nieve. Para acabar con una vida y destrozar la de otros, un asesino, una marioneta con hilos tan tensos que amenazaban con romperse de un momento a otro. Y un día lo harían, la tensión sería demasiado, y entonces se liberaría de la mano que jugaba a ser dueño de su vida.

Nada duraba para siempre, ni para él ni para ellos. Y cuando ese día llegase, la iría a buscar. Volvería a besar los labios carnosos de Natasha, a oler la fragancia de su cuerpo, a escucharla susurrar su nombre al estar entre sus piernas y en su interior. Escaparían juntos de los espías rusos y el KGB, de los cabezas militares y de todos.

Dos fugitivos, dos amantes, un mundo en constante guerra de poder; combinación peligrosa y perfecta para ambos. Una vida fácil nunca los complacería. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la acción, a moverse, a sentir la adrenalina.

El Soldado de Invierno se ajustó el rifle y siguió caminando.

Ese día estaba un paso más cerca de llegar.

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
